


Dominant?

by omgomgomgomg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgomgomgomg/pseuds/omgomgomgomg
Summary: Andrew likes Garrett. Garret likes Andrew. Conversations are shared. Something else too.(pure fluff)





	Dominant?

"Andrew! Can I ask you something?", Shane whispered.

Today was finally the day off for our 'squad' after endless filming and editing and filming and to be honest, I really wanted to spend it alone with Garrett, since we don't hang out alone as often anymore. But, here we are at the Shane's house again.

"Yeah of course. What is it?" 

"Okay, follow me upstairs AAAH", Shane said in his queen voice and tongue popped. I laughed.

I got up and looked behind my shoulder to see everyone just as confused as i was. "Leave it to Shane Dawson to be mysterious", I chuckled to myself.

We went up the stars while Shane kept throwing me looks and wiggling his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh.

When we finally got up and Shane closed the door, he sat me down on his and Ryland's bed nerviously.

"Soooo....do you like Morgan?", he inquired.

"Hahahah where is this coming from? I mean as a friend - yes, as something more - not really, why? Does she like me?", I stated confused. I mean Morgan was really sweet and funny but I just couldn't see her in this light. Honestly, I was really nervous, I didn't want him to ask something about Garrett. I saw that people shipped us on the internet and I can't stop thinking about it. But, I am straight! Or am I? I think I am. I know I am. Maybe this is just a red hearing and I don't want to talk about something that I am not sure about.

"I don't know, I thought it would be cute. But that would leave Garrett as the only single pringle but he is in fact trying to mingle", Shane blabbered.

"What do you mean he's trying to mingle?", I asked, my face heating up. The thought of Garrett with somebody else-

"He went on a date yesterday. Did he not tell you?", Shane asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I um-no, he didn't. With who?", I asked. I could feel something tugging at my chest. This was all so weird 

"Just some guy he met at Tinder..Good thing he wasn't a serial killer!"

I chuckled. 

"Yeah..", I sighed.

"Why didn't he tell you?", Shane asked confused like me.

"I really don't know.. We're supposed to be best friends..", I answered. It did sting. But the line between being frustrated about your best friend not telling you he went on a date and being frustrated he went on a date with someone..else was slim. These shippers are getting to my head.

"I'm sure you two will figure it out. Let's get back down", Shane said silently. He seemed distant all of a sudden.

We were back at the living room. Garrett was laughing with Morgan and Ryland was smiling while looking at Shane. Why didn't Garrett tell me?

"Hey Andrewww", Garrett looked at me with his hands pressed together.

I chuckled. "Yes?", I answered smiling.

"You want to go to my place?"

"I uh - yeah, of course", I said, while scrathing my neck, blush slowly consuming my skin.

"Oooooooh", the rest piped in.

"Who would be the dominant one, what do you think?", Shane asked.

"Oh Garrett for sure.. with all of his wizardring wands", Morgan said and couldn't stop laughing while Shane looked to the side and laughed with his hand over his mouth.

"I am sorry Morgan but don't bring my Harry Potter wands into this!", Garrett said, mouth agape. He was cute. I laughed.

"Oh.. I think I would be the dominant one", I said abruptly. Everyone went silent. I grew even more red when I realised what I said.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!", I said quickly. I don't know where that came from. And I am vanilla. Just to set that..... straight. 

"I wouldn't mind", Garrett giggled. Everybody was laughing histerically, including me.

"Let's be honest, you two are probably very vanilla", Ryland laughed.

We bantered a bit, but in the end Garret and me said goodbye and left in his car.

"Sooo you'd dominate me, huh?", Garrett smiled and kept his eyes on the road.

"Honestly I can't imagine that at all", I laughed whole-heartedly.

"Sex with me?", he asked, his smile looking forced. I choked.

"That's not what I meant...", I screeched.

"Oh so you could?", he giggled and looked at me as we stopped at a red light.

"Uh I don't know- Garrett where are these questions going? It seems like you want me to dominate you or something", I laughed nervously under his gaze.

"Hahahahahah noooo I am really not into that", Garrett wheezed.

"So what are you into?", I asked biting my lip. Shit, I am not trying to seduce my best friend right now. Garrett looked confused and bit his lip too.

"Uh I don't know", he laughed nervously and set his eyes on the road as it was was finally green light.

"Okay it doesn't have to be sex related, just um what do you like in a guy?", I asked, my hands shaking a bit. I was feeling uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time.

"When he likes Harry Potter", Garret and I chuckled. "No, um, for real, just when he's sweet and laughs at my jokes is enough.", he looked at me quickly and smiled.

I don't know what to do, okay?

I mean I do like him. But what if he doesn't like me? I don't know how this goes with guys. And I think I have liked him for a long time I just couldn't put my finger on it.

We arrived at Garrett's house. His little bug house was still there. Why is he so adorable.

He opened the door for me and we got in.

"What did you and Shane talk about?", he asked suddenly.

"He asked me if I liked Morgan", I stated.

We were still standing in the doorway and Garrett was fidgeting with his jacket.

"And do you?", he asked quietly.

"No", I said simply.

He looked at me with an unusal look in his eyes.

"What do you want to do?", I asked him.

"Well, first off, I think it would be a good idea to sit down on the couch", he said. I chuckled.

"You really are a genious, Garrett Watts", I smiled.

He went to the fridge and took two diet cokes. We walked to the couch and sat so close to each other that our legs were touching. I was waiting for him to move. He didn't. Neither did I.

"Do you like someone?", I asked him, almost whispering.

"Yes", he answered.

"Who?", I inquired, my heart racing.

"I'd rather not talk about it"

Our legs were still touching.

That's all I felt.

I took a sip of my coke. His leg was warm.

"Do you like someone?", he asked me this time.

"I think-yes.", I said, my legs shaking a bit. Stop it legs!

"Who?", he asked, still looking away from me.

"I'd rather not talk about it", I answered. He chuckled.

"You're copying me, you idiot!", he exclaimed giggling as pushed my shoulder with his. 

Oh god.

"Let's get drunk!", I blurted out. Garrett looked confused.

"But you don't drink. Like ever", he said puzzled.

"Well, I think it's time to change it. Besides it could be fun?", I tried to convince him. And myself.

"Okay, sure", he went and grabbed two bottles of vodka.  
"This should be enough!", he proclaimed.

"It's so unfitting for you to drink, honestly", I said chuckling.

"Whyy?", he said smiling shocked. He sat down next to me a bit farther than the last time.

"You're just such a teddy bear, I don't know! You look so innocent and besides, it's not like you need to be drunk to be interesting. You're probably the most interesting person I've ever met, with your weird obsession with miniature furniture and bugs and books and sense of humor and-", I rambled.

"Andrew, that's so sweet!", he smiled and got closer to me (our legs touching!) so he could take his vodka from the table.

He opened the bottle and chugged a pretty big amount.

"I drink when I'm sad. Or when I want to be braver", he said still sitting close to me. He leaned back on the couch and his shoulder grazed mine.

"Why are you sad?", I asked concerned. I tried to not pay attention to his lips which had vodka dripping from them. He licked them quickly and got rid of the liquid

"It depends..Why do you want to drink now?"

I took a bottle, opened it and let the warm liquid fill my body.

"Ugh! This sucks!", I made a grimase.

Garret couldn't stop laughing.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea!", he said in between a fit of giggles.

He laughed so hard his glasses slipped and fell in my lap. His hand moved to get them but grazed my dick instead.

"Sorry!!", he exclaimed and put his hands on his face, sighing.

"It's fine, Garrett", I laughed, though my situation down there really wasn't fine and my whole body was trembling.

I chugged more vodka and took his glasses from my lap.

"Here", I said as i put them on his head slowly.

He looked at my eyes intensely. My hands were still on his face.

His hands grabbed mine as he was trying to adjust his glasses and put them on his ears.

His breath hitched and neither of us moved.

"Hahah thanks", he said abruptly and put his hands down, turning his head away.

Does he feel this weird tension too? It's not just me, right?

"Hey, Garrett?", I said softly.

"Yeah?", he turned to look at me.

"What does it mean if I like a guy?"

"Oh! That's cool! No need for a label though, if that's what you're asking"

Okay, here I go, just say it.

"What if I like you?", I said gulping.

"Me?? Seriously?", Garrett giggled, his face growing red.

"I mean, yeah. Yes", I said, looking down.

Garrett put his hand on mine, having me turn to him quickly.

He didn't say anything, just smiled the biggest and prettiest smile I ever saw. He slowly looked down and bit his lip quickly. He looked up to me again unsure and this time put his hand on my face. He was leaning in and I closed the gap between us. We kissed so gently that I thought I was about to cry out of happiness. His lips were on mine. His lips. His lips. 

When we pulled away, we were both giggling.

"And you said you were dominant!? That was like the sweetest kiss I have ever shared in my goddamn life", Garrett laughed, his face an adorable shade of red.

"Hey! I was the one who confessed unlike you, you glasses-dropping-man!", I wheezed.

"Glasses-dropping-man?", he exclaimed between fits of laughter and held his stomach.

"Hey, I'm glad you confessed, I like you too...a lot", he said after we calmed down.

I threw my legs over his lap and clung my hands around his neck.

"Andrew!", he giggled.

I kissed his cheek softly.

"I am so happy right now.", I said smiling. Garret looked at me, his eyes shining.

"Yeah, me too"

"Is this just because of alcohol?", he asked.

"No, it's because of..well, you"

His nose wrinkled in confusion.

"You know, because you're perfect", I said and chuckled at his expression.

"Hey, um, Shane told me you went on a date yesterday?", I asked him, jealousy slowly rising.

"Earlier, I, um, asked Shane to ask you about Morgan, I thought you liked her and I told him to tell you that I went out with someone so he could get a reaction from you. I didn't know how you felt about me", he turned his head away.

"I like you, Garrett, okay?", I said slowly, touching his neck with my fingers.

"Prove it", he said and we chuckled.

I bit his lip gently while he sighed, and continued to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAH I hope you liked it! It took me like 2 hours to write and I can't remember the ladt time I'v written a fanfic but these two are the cutest. I am not saying that they like ach other or should be together or anything I just like the thought! Anyways, I'm going to go and wait for the next video of the Jeffree Star series (Jeffree, Nate and Garrett ahving a threesome?? oh lord) tell me if you want more? :)


End file.
